You Can Say I'm Just Dreaming
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: ...but I've always been an optimistic one." It's a date or it's not a date? Who knows...


You Can Say I'm Just Dreaming

"I can arrange it if you want..." smiled Pete confidently into the rearview mirror, keeping the eye contact with her.

"I can't believe it..." chuckled Sarah with disbelief. "I mean we're in the middle of downtown."

"I know, just trust me. Put this on..." he turned around, holding a wig in his hand. "I'm sure deep brown is also your color."

"What?... You keep a wig in the limo?"

"Yes, of course." he nodded with no change in his expression, "It calls foresight."

"Uh-huh," chuckled Sarah and tried to put it on, "...So? How do I look like?"

"Sexy."

"Pete..."

"Sorry, but that's the truth."

She just looked down for a moment, but deep inside she enjoyed the situation, "Are you sure it'll work?"

"Yeah, don't worry, no-one will recognize you... I'll stop the car at the corner."

"Okay, but we'll just take a quick look around in the shops, you know that I have no cash with me."

"But I have, so it's not a problem at all."

"That's very kind of you... I'll give the money back at home."

"No..." Pete shook his head with a smile, making her stop for a moment.

"How you mean it? You won't lend me?"

"No, I'll buy anything you like..." he left her with that, and hurried around to her side to help her out. "You know, as a present."

"No Pete... I can't accept it." her expression was determined.

"But why?"

"Because... Gosh, we've already have talked about this." she took a deep breath, "There can be nothing between us."

"I know... it's just kindness."

"No Pete, please."

"Right," he sighed, giving up for now. "Then what would you say for a little coffee and cake as a start?" he pointed to the coffee shop's direction, "That's okay? Hm?"

"Yeah... I think that's okay." she nodded after a moment of thinking and headed to the door.

"Finally..." Pete rolled his eyes with a smile as he opened the door for her. Inside they selected two fancy looking cakes and two cups of coffee.

"Just sit down to that table in the corner. I'll be there in a minute."

"Right," answered Sarah and did as he suggested. As she leant back in her chair she looked around happily. She had not much chance in the last few years to just sit down in a public place and watch everyday life flow around her.

"Here you are," said Pete kindly and put down a big tray with their orders. "That's yours..."

"Thank you," her smile was absent minded.

"You seem happy to me," he remarked softly, putting sugar in his coffee.

"Yes, I am. You know, it's a special thing to me to being... normal."

"Talking about being normal..." he waited until she looked up, "In normal circumstances it could be a date..."

"A date with you?"

"Yes, you know coffee, cakes... in such an old fashioned romantic kind of way."

"Pete..." she shook her head, "It's..."

"I know, I know." he protested playfully, "Please, don't start it again... I know it by heart. There's no chance to be anything between us, I know."

"..."

"But we could pretend it at least. After all it's just a stolen hour or so from your "not too normal life", so I think... "

"You know what? Okay..." she added quickly, still stirring her coffee.

"Okay for what?"

"We can pretend it's a date if you want..." his smile was utterly happy from her answer and he instinctively started stroking her hand.

"But that's all..." she pulled it away.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry Pete." she leant back in her chair, "I know I'm overreacting it, but... Look, I don't want to be hard with you, just maybe it's easier somehow if we..."

"Easier for you?"

"No, for US."

"I don't want it to be easier Sarah..."

"Why don't you understand me?"

"Because all I can see is that you are suffering."

"Of course I'm suffering. It's awfully hard to live with you so close everyday and still...oh damn it... Can we rather go now?"

"Uhm... yes. Yes of course if you want," he stood up surprised. In one hand it was hard to see her upset, but on the other hand it was also very promising...

They visited quite a few shops, while she calmed down a bit, but she didn't buy anything until they arrived to Pandora jewelry store. In that shop she was like a child in a candy store. She wanted a charm bracelet for years now. It wasn't an expensive thing in her world, but she'd always wanted one... so in the end she selected a stiff silver bracelet with ten different charms. Pete would have been bored normally, but he was with her, so everything seemed extremely interesting, while he just admired her happily. It was so good to see her carefree again...

"Perfect choice Madame," smiled the seller behind the counter.

"Yes, I just love it." sighed Sarah, looking at the bracelet lovingly. "Could you calculate the price for me?"

"Of course, immediately... the ten charms cost eight hundred dollars, and the bracelet is a present."

"Just a moment..." she smiled and pulled Pete away. "Could you lend me the money? I'll give it back at home."

"No, I've already told you." smiled Pete, having fun on her puzzled expression. "I'll buy it for you..."

"No, I can't accept it."

"Sarah..."

"No, thank you." she shook her head and stepped back to the seller. "Could you put it away for me until tomorrow? I'll send someone for it."

"Of course Madame. For what name?"

"Mrs Ba..." she stopped at the last moment, then took a deep breath and looked at Pete "Mrs... Garrison."

"What a beautiful name," teased her Pete, while feeling the happiness about hearing the name she'd just called herself.

"Yes, it's pretty nice..." answered Sarah, trying to be nonchalant and quickly said goodbye, but as they nearly reached the door, Pete suddenly stopped her.

"Oh sorry, but I left there my sunglasses... just a minute."

"Okay."

"I'll come back for it tonight," Pete whispered to the seller, who just nodded discreetly.

In half an hour they were already back at the White House and Sarah lost herself in the paperwork. At least she wanted to do that, because her mind was somewhere else. She was thinking on her "date" with Pete. It was so good to be with him... too good actually.

It was already ten o'clock when she went up to her suite and ceremoniously took off her rings and put them into the little bowl on her nightstand... but as she looked into it there was something more in it... the bracelet. She just took it out and smiled unintentionally... it was simply beautiful.

"Tom?" she opened her door,

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Could you send Pete upstairs?"

"Yes, of course."

A minute later Pete was already knocking on her door...

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, Ma'am?" he smiled, closing the door behind him.

She just held up the bracelet, "What is it Pete? Hm?" she tried to be serious, but it was not an easy thing.

"Well... someone seems to have brought it for you."

"Really? Because I haven't sent anybody for it."

"Then maybe... it's from me," he smiled confidently, stepping closer.

"It's very kind of you Pete, but I cannot accept it, I'm sorry." she wanted to give it back, but he didn't take it away from her.

"Why?... Why are you so stubborn about that?"

"..."

"Just give me a rational reason..."

"Because... I cannot give you anything in return." she added the last bit softly, still toying with the charms.

"I don't want anything in return..."

"But I can see you are hoping Pete..."

"Of course I'm hoping..." he said with one breath, "But I do not expect anything from this bracelet, it's just a present... You know, I would be happy if you would wear something from me." he gently grabbed her arm, "When you see this, remember me. That's all."

"I already think about you too often..." she whispered just to herself, but he heard it crystal clear.

"...Then why don't we call it a love token?"

"A love token?"

"Yes. Something you will wear as long as..."

"... as long as?" she looked right into his eyes,

"As long as you still feel you love me." he finished and she started chuckling. It was a reaction he didn't expect at all.

"What is it?"

"I... I was just wondering how well I chose this bracelet... because it seems I'm going to wear this for the rest of my life," they burst into laughter... and she finally let him to kiss her with his heart full of love.

The End


End file.
